


A Miraculous Prophecy

by chatbug1387



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Demigod AU, Prophecies, Quest, adrienette - Freeform, fluff will ensue, my god are these children oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatbug1387/pseuds/chatbug1387
Summary: Paris and it’s very own superheroes are about to enter a world they thought didn’t exist.  Percy and Annabeth are on a quest to retrieve two new demigods all the way from Paris, but they didn’t expect that the ones they found were leading a double life. Marinette and Adrien discover that their identities aren’t the only thing they have to keep hidden anymore, and Hawkmoth isn’t their only enemy.





	1. New Beginnings

Marinette has always been a troubled kid. She wakes up late and rushes to school every morning, struggles concentrating and remembering things she has to do, and can’t focus during lectures in her classes. She always somehow magically attracts akumas, and it’s always when she’s around. She supposed that it was the fact that she was Ladybug, that they would be drawn to her presence. 

 

She was diagnosed with Dyslexia when she was 7, and ADHD when she was 9. What a great combination, right? However, Tikki told her that was one of the reasons she was a great Ladybug. It helped her think on her feet, and was always aware of her surroundings. Tikki had told her she was chosen because she was special. That she was destined to be a fierce Ladybug. Marinette wasn’t so sure. 

 

Soon she would find out how special she was.

 

It was a chilly Monday morning, the winter air starting to creep its way into the streets of Paris. The cold crept into your bones and chilled your skin. Breaths came out in frothy tendrils and people wore knitted sweaters and hats. It was the start of the winter season. 

 

Marinette slept cozily in her bed, bundled in her sheets. Tikki zipped up and hovered over her. The poor girl had overslept again!

 

“Marinette...” Tikki said softly. “You’re going to be late again!” When the girl didn’t move, Tikki had to resort to other approaches. 

 

“MARINETTE! ADRIEN IS RIGHT OUTSIDE YOUR DOOR!”

 

The girl bolted upright, scrambling to get out of bed. “AHHHHH! ADRIEN DON’T COME IN YET!”. She tripped on her bed covers and tumbled out of the sheets, hitting her bedroom floor with a loud thump. Marinette heard Tikki giggling softly at the sight. She groaned and rubbed her head, already dreading the day.

 

Sabine heard this and called from downstairs. “Marinette! Did you just wake up? Get downstairs and get to school! This is the fourth time you’ve been late this week!” 

 

Marinette sighed and peeled herself off the floor. “I’m coming Maman! I’ll be down in a minute!” She dashed around her bedroom and quickly threw on a thin long-sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. She grabbed her purse that contained Tikki and dashed down the stairs. Marinette waved a quick goodbye to her mother and ran out the door.

 

“Marinette!” Sabine called. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” But she was too far away to hear her. Marinette continued to run in the direction of her school. Completely oblivious of the weather, and the protests of her mother.

 

She finally reached her destination and started up the stairs to her classroom. When Marinette reaches the door she quietly turned the handle and crept in. Alya’s eyes went wide and put a finger to her lips. She continued to creep slowly to her seat.

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng”

 

She whipped her head towards Ms. Bustier, who had an annoyed expression present on her face. Her arms crossed and her glare pierced right through her. Marinette winced, knowing what was coming.

 

“If you are going to come to my class late everyday, you could at least do so without notifying me of your presence. Please try to be on time in the future.” Ms Bustier turned back to the board and continued her lesson, and Marinette quickly scampered to her seat with the eyes of her classmates upon her. 

 

As she got settled in her seat, Alya continued to stare at her open mouthed. Noticing this, Marinette turned towards her friend. “What is it Alya?” She was confused as to why everyone was looking at her so strangely. 

 

“Mari...” She began. “Do you not realize how cold it is outside? It’s freezing! And you even left your hair down! What is wrong with you girl?”

 

Marinette’s hand flew up to her hair and gasped. She looked horrible, and now Adrien was never going to love her! But before she could respond, a knock was heard at the classroom door. The knob jiggled and creaked open. Three figures walked inside the classroom and walked up to the teacher.

 

Ms Bustier was confused at first, but the taller looking boy raised his hand slightly and her face seemed to relax. It was like he used some sort of magic on her. She then stepped forward and announced something to the class.

 

“Alright children! We have three new transfer students from America today! I would like you to meet Mr. Grover Underwood, Ms. Annabeth Chase, and Mr. Percy Jackson.”


	2. Bad Luck And Bronze Bulls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m so sorry I haven’t updated until now, I’ve had all my exams this month. I love and appreciate the feedback I’ve been getting! Thanks!

 

The class studied the three new teens cautiously, narrowing their eyes at them like vultures preying on their next meal. There was something off about them. Something that wasn’t normal.

 

The three kids started to walk down the aisles of desks, before settling on the one right behind Marinette and Alya.

 

Adrien was smiling from ear to ear. He was excited to meet these new friends, and glad he wasn’t the new kid in class anymore. Adrien wondered if the new kids would want to hang out with his regular friend group later this afternoon. He was bouncing in his seat with excitement, hardly containing his emotions.

 

Alya saw this from behind and giggled, nudging Marinette with her elbow. Marinette blushed and shoved her friend back playfully, embarrassed from being caught staring. Of course, with Adrien being the most oblivious human ever, he didn’t notice.

 

Adrien tapped his foot anxiously waiting for the bell to ring. Couldn’t class just end already? After 30 more minutes of lecturing from Ms Bustier, class dismissed for lunch and the students pushed their way out of the classroom.

 

Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Marinette grabbed their food and sat down at their usual table. Looking around the lunchroom, he spotted the three new students and waved them over. Finally, he could talk to these guys!

 

Grover looked over at Percy and Annabeth and gave them a look that Adrien couldn’t quite decipher. They walked over with smiles on their faces and sat down.

 

“Hey guys, glad you could join us! So, how do you like it here so far?” Alya asked excitedly. The three demigods had confused looks written on their faces. Annabeth hurriedly shuffled through her bag and finally plucked out a small book. She shuffled through pages and then stopped on one.

 

“Sorry, we don’t understand much French. We are from America.” Annabeth translated choppily, cringing at how horrible she probably sounded. The Parisians shared a troubled look, how were they supposed to communicate with them now?

 

Percy slumped back in his chair and murmured softly in Greek. “Well, this is absolutely fantastic!” Adrien and Marinette chuckled. “I’m sure we’ll figure something out, we can still be good friends!” Adrien insisted. He picked up a grape from his tray and started chewing happily.

 

Alya and Nino stared at Adrien like he had grown a second head and was now some weird alien species. Adrien popped another grape into his mouth, “What? Is there something on my face?” Marinette joined in too.

 

“Yeah guys, seriously what’s wrong? All he said is that we’ll have to figure out another way to communicate!”

 

Alya’s jaw dropped. “No way! You did it too!” She shrieked, pointing at Marinette and grabbing onto Nino’s arm.

 

“Guys, seriously, what is the matter with you?” Marinette questioned. She looked over at the exchange students and sighed. “Sorry about them, they’re a little over dramatic.” Grover stared wide eyed at the pig tailed girl. Percy and Annabeth’s expressions matched.

 

Them too? Seriously?

 

“Guys, I honestly don’t understand...” Marinette began

 

“What’s the big deal?” Adrien interrupted, before immediately shrinking back in his seat and blushing furiously. He mumbled a quick ‘sorry’ to Marinette and went back to questioning Nino.

 

Grover leaned forward and his eyes skimmed over Marinette. “Do you only speak French?” He asked, carefully awaiting an answer. She could be one of the demigods he was sent here to find!

 

Marinette threw her head back and chuckled. “Of course I do, what else would I speak? Spanish?” Grover continued to eye her suspiciously.

 

“Then how else are you talking to me right now?”

 

Her eyes widened and she lightly pressed her fingers against her lips. Adrien inhaled sharply and shot a look over at Marinette. What the hell was happening to the two of them?

 

Before either of them were even able to utter a syllable, a monstrous figure smashed into the cafeteria and sending debris flying everywhere.

 

Of all the times for there to be an akuma attack, it had to be now?

 

_Fuck you Hawkmoth_ , Marinette seethed, grimacing in frustration. Now she had to go find a place to transform!

 

She spotted a janitors closet near the back of the cafeteria and darted over to the door. Once she was inside, Tikki zipped out of her purse and floated in front of Marinette.

 

“Tikki, what was going on back there? And why do those kids seem so suspicious? I have no clue what’s even-“

 

“Marinette!” Tikki screeched, “You have to calm down. This is no time for Ladybug to be emotional!”

 

She nodded, realizing her kwami was right, she had to focus. She was Ladybug! Strong and confident Ladybug!

Marinette took a deep breath and a determined look settled on her face. “Alright Tikki, let’s do this! Spots on!”

 

Shimmering pink light surrounded the teen, and when it vanished, the spotted heroine stood, poised and ready for battle. She pulled open the door and ran out in search of a certain leather-clad cat that would surely be awaiting her arrival.

 

_____________________________________________

 

As other kids shrieked in terror and quickly evacuated the lunchroom, Adrien found refuge behind a fallen table. Plagg flew out of his pocket and yawned softly, rubbing his tired eyes from a nap cut short.

 

“Plagg, I really don’t understand what’s going on here. What happened back there? Who exactly are those kids?” Adrien had never experienced something so weird in his entire life! Well, aside from the fact he was a cat superhero with the power of destruction. That one didn’t count.

 

“I mean, I’ve experienced my fair share of weirdness, but speaking in another language that I’ve never even learned? How crazy is that?”

 

Plagg stared annoyingly at his chosen and rolled his eyes. “Kid, you ask too many questions. Now, are you going to transform or did you wake me up for nothing?”

 

“Oh, right. Sorry about that, but this conversation isn’t over! Plagg, claws out!”

 

After transforming into his superhero persona, Chat Noir started to scope out the scene. He wasn’t even sure what could’ve caused it! He didn’t hear an akuma demanding for their miraculous, and this one seemed like it had a mind of its own.

 

This was no ordinary akuma.

 

Just as he was about to move onto the next area, a flash of red caught his eye and he smirked knowingly. His lady had arrived

 

Ladybug swung over to her partner with her yo-yo. “Hey Kitty, any info on this akuma yet? I’m not really sure what caused it.” She could see the trail of wreckage it had left in its wake, debris strewn across the school. They had to find this akuma before it could hurt anybody.

 

Chat frowned at this, he had thought his lady might have had a clue of what was going on.

 

“I’ve got nothing bugaboo. Well of course, except my love for you~” he sang. Ladybug rolled her eyes and flicked his bell.

 

“Silly Kitty, this is no time for jokes.” she giggled. “Let’s find this akuma and get this over with! I don’t know if it’s the same for you, but it’s definitely been a weird day for me!”

 

Chat nodded and started to follow the trail of destruction. Surely it couldn’t have gone far?

 

As if on cue, the ground started to shake and pebbles rumbled at their feet. Ladybug and Chat Noir glanced at each other before slowly turning around and meeting the eyes of a terrible beast.

 

It had red glowing eyes and a mechanical gaze. Before them stood a bronze bull the size of an elephant, towering above them. Steam rolled off the creature, creeping out of the chinks in its armored skin. It sniffed the air, before locking on to the pair of heroes. The bull lowered its head and blew a puff of smoke out of its nostrils.

 

“My Lady, I think that’s our cue to move!” Chat grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of its line of fire. The bull opened its mouth as white-hot flames shot out, causing the table that had been where they stood moments ago to catch fire.

 

What was this thing?

 

Ladybug turned towards her partner. “Come on Chat! We have to think of something before it burns the school to the ground!”

 

She slung her yo-yo and caught it on a nearby pipe. Ladybug grabbed Chat around the waist and propelled them forward, swinging to higher ground.

  
_____________________________________________

 

The demigods and satyr burst through the doors of the school, weapons in hand and ready to fight. They had to make sure they found Marinette and Adrien, the monster could smell demigods from miles away. But where were they?

 

Percy and Annabeth immediately recognized this monster as one they had battled before. It was the Colchis Bull.

 

“Again? Seriously?” Percy whined. “Why couldn’t it just stay dead?”

 

They spotted two people in masked costumes attempting to fight off the monster across the room. Why was it going for them? Monsters don’t normally go after mortals-

 

Oh.

 

_Oh!_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! So this is my first fanfic on THIS platform. I’m really excited to start writing this, and I want to hear what you guys think! I will be trying to update at least once a week, and will let you guys know if anything changes. I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
